


Inspector

by lovely_peach



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, Anime, Choking, Domination, F/M, Fingering, One Shot, PWP, Rough Sex, im sorry im tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_peach/pseuds/lovely_peach
Summary: Akane stays late at Headquarters with Enforcer Togane after everyone is off-duty, but let's hope she's not expecting to be leaving anytime soon. Basically just PWP.





	Inspector

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is just a thing I came up with one night because insomnia is a b word and i needed to get it off of my mind aha. I just recently finished Psycho-Pass and I'm still not over it so here's a shortish fic of what I think about on a daily! Jkjk ;~)
> 
> Oh, this is also v noncon so if you're not with that, you prob shouldn't read it.
> 
> Lastly, this is my first work on here so try to be nice >< heh enjoy! ♡

Ever since his first day on the job, Enforcer Sakuya Togane formed a particular, almost unnatural obsession with Inspector Akane Tsunemori. Even just thinking about her name made his insides burn with a delirious fervor. He knew how it felt to kill, how it felt to look upon a helpless victim, watch the terror in their eyes as they fought for the last few seconds of their life while they slipped away from reality as they knew it. It was heavy shit. But he wanted to try something different this time around. The thought had crossed his mind several times, but he never chose to act on it. Until now.

Tsunemori had walked right into his plan, almost welcomed it, it seemed. Her oblivion nearly sent him into overdrive.

The two had decided to stay late at Headquarters to take some extra time to analyze a crime that had happened earlier that day. It wasn't a priority, but a couple of things had struck the young inspector as fascinating, and being the insightful, earnest lady that Tsunemori was, she couldn't help but to fully engross herself until she felt satisfied.

_Stubborn_ , he thought to himself with a smirk, pondering all of the ungodly things he wanted to do to her. He had a deep, sadistic urge inside of him that wanted to watch her scream and cry and beg as he defiled her pure mind and body. Ever since the first moment he laid eyes on her, he knew he had to be the one to have her. And after all of this time, it was finally happening.

Togane stood behind her black desk chair, noticing the way her head just barely reached the top of it. She was slumped forward, her eyes focused intently on the screen, unsuspecting of his next move. He watched her small shoulders shift every once in a while as she readjusted herself, thinking about how easy it would be to overpower her, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

After a while, her calm, quiet voice finally spoke. "I was thinking that maybe-" he didn't even let her finish, slapping his hand across her lips and nose, pressing tight until she squeaked under its pressure, unable to breathe. "Shut up...don't make a single noise," he commanded her, his voice threateningly soft for such a vicious gesture. Akane did as the Enforcer instructed her to, nodding without hesitation, attempting to control her brain that was now contemplating all the possible circumstances in which led to this happening.

"Good...very obedient." He praised her, his hand uncovering her mouth as it slid steadily down to rest on one of her perky breasts, almost as if he'd expected her to stop him. But she didn't, allowing him to squeeze the handful of flesh beneath his fingers, reaching around with his other hand to give her opposite breast the same treatment. Togane could not feel her fear yet. But he wasn't concerned. This was only the beginning. He was certain that she wouldn't disappoint.

"What are...you doing?" She asked carefully, her young voice now evidently more vulnerable. He noticed, and a wicked grin played across his face.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to, _Inspector._.." With his last word, he tightened his grip on her, jerking her back forcefully against the chair as if to further make his statement. She could feel him leaning down behind her, could feel the heat from his lips against her ear as her heart began to beat faster. "I see the way you look at me...like I'm something more than just another hound programmed to follow orders. It's disgusting...Are you honestly that naive?"

Even at a moment like this, Akane still wanted to believe it was true. Yet the last time she'd checked Togane's Crime Coefficient, it was over seven hundred, and she silently blamed herself for not being more careful around him.

There were times on duty in which she'd felt like he truly had her best interest at heart, but she couldn't help but wonder now if all of those short-lived amicable moments that they'd shared together were just a facade to get her to lower her guard, to make her weak. If that was his goal all along, then he'd certainly fooled her. But why? Now that he'd broken that sense of trust between them, she realized the situation for what it was and how defenseless she was against him.

"You know, Kogami wouldn't be too proud of where your reckless association with me has led you-" her head snapped around to look at him, suppressing the rage that was building inside of her. "Don't you dare bring him into this, you don't know anything about him." Akane cut him off hastily, the mention of the former Enforcer's name shooting a pang of wistfulness through her bones that lingered for several moments after.

"Did you really think he would do things _your_ way? That he'd still be here today?" He was tormenting her now, exploiting that one little weakness she was certain no one except Masaoka had known about. Flashbacks to Kogami's departure and the day she'd discovered his letter flooded her mind, clouding her brain with gut-wrenching memories that left tears to involuntarily form in her eyes.

"How do you know about that..." her voice instantly lowered, so quiet it was almost a whisper now. Her breathing hitched in her throat as she tried desperately to keep herself from crying. "If I tell you, I'd have to kill you." He told her vaguely, feeling her skin beneath his fingertips. Abruptly, Togane stood up, spinning her around to face him. Despite her flustered, tear-stained cheeks and watery blurred vision, she didn't look away from his unfeeling, predatory gray eyes. While she did so, she wondered in repugnance how many people those same eyes watched die. Although he appeared calm on the outside, she could tell he was ravenous on the inside, waiting to tear into her any moment now. "My, Akane, I think this is the first time I've ever seen you cry. You can stomach any situation without a single lick of emotion, but I barely mention Kogami's name and you're in tears. How pathetic." His articulation felt like a personal attack.

She knew it probably was pathetic, she didn't need anybody but herself to ridicule how careless she let her emotions get for him—more than she'd care to admit. She wouldn't have called it an attachment. She didn't know what it was. Now that he was gone, each day felt as if she'd forgotten something, holding her breath, waiting for the day when she could finally stop living in this state of uncertainty. Yet as much as she wanted to resent him for leaving her, she resented herself more for presuming that he'd change for her, let alone at all.

"What's so special about him anyways, huh? Am I not good enough for you?" Togane jibed rhetorically, suddenly disrupting her internal thoughts, wearing that same mind-numbing sadistic expression. Without even giving the young inspector a breath of a second to respond, he roughly yanked her up out of the chair by her forearm, spinning her around and pushing her face down against her desk with so much force she felt the air decompress from her lungs. "I-" "No, shut up. I'm giving _you_ orders now."

With not nearly another second wasted, Akane felt Togane's looming shadow disappear from behind her for a moment as he stepped back to admire the hot mess in front of him. He could hardly stand to go another second without seeing what she was like uncensored by work protocol. What a fucking dog he was.

"Strip."

The word was staccato, merely a heartbeat. Despite hearing it, Akane remained sprawled out on her desk, her one arm still folded behind her back where he had put it. Her lack of cooperation seemed to get under his skin, and he ran out of patience, taking hold of her small waist to zealously undo the belt buckle around it himself. "You're going to give me what I want, whether I have to take it from you or not," he whispered, swiftly sliding the smooth strip of leather through several loops until the entirety of it lay on the floor beside their feet.

"Please, you don't have to do this," Akane tried, keeping her voice as clear as she could manage. Even in her current position, she tried to speak with some air of power. Despite her pleas, her words fell on deaf ears as large, rough hands snatched open the front of her blouse, loose buttons scattering all across the floor. She heard Togane chuckle deeply from behind her, one hand coming up to yank her head back by her soft, brown hair as the other found its way to her bare stomach, smoothing his palm all over her creamy, untainted skin.

She noticed its warmth but immediately discarded the sensation, refusing to allow herself to enjoy it. This wasn't right, after all. But no matter how much she didn't want it, his gravelly, thick voice and harsh motions were making her feel something she'd never felt before and she had to suppress a breath of exhilarating delight.

"Do you understand what I mean now when I say strip?"

Reluctantly, Akane nodded with what little movement she could muster, his fingers still wrapped in her hair. At her response, the man shoved her head forward as he finally released his cruel grip, stepping back as if to give her space to undress. "Good. Don't waste my time."

Togane wanted her bad enough, surely, but he wanted to humiliate her at the same time. To make her feel something other than what she'd been taught to feel. He wanted to see every part of her.

The young maiden slowly but surely rid herself of whatever garments she'd still been wearing, hesitating once she'd reached the black, lacy material of her panties, her thumbs hooked shakily over the waistband. Doing her best not to concentrate on the fact that his rapacious eyes were watching her every move, Akane let her mind wander to Kogami instead, but the thought was too shameful for her to bear. "I'm not going to ask you again." Togane's voice resonated darkly from behind her, taking note of the way she'd paused. Without moving her hands, she turned cautiously to look over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of the Enforcer's threatening guise, a fleeting moment of dread crossing her mind, reminding her that she couldn't go back if she allowed this to happen. Holding her breath, she mindlessly slid the last of her integrity down over her hips and thighs, until it lay scrunched around her ankles.

"There you go. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Every time he spoke, she wanted to vomit. It was like speaking to a demon in the flesh. With his hue, he may as well have been one. "Turn around...slowly." his deep voice resonated through the air once more, his eyes sweeping up and down every inch of her figure, admiring her small curves and petite stature. Their age difference had surely never stopped him before, and it wouldn't stop him now. He knew he was going to destroy every bit of her soul, slowly but surely, until there was nothing left except a hollow, empty void.

Soon, she was standing there before him, arms folded meekly across her chest as she crossed her legs in an effort to shield her most precious area from him. Yet he granted her no relief, jerking her arms away as he marveled lustfully at her exquisite features, prying her legs apart with his knee. She refused to even cast a glance in his direction, wanting all of it to just be over with. He wasn't supposed to see her this way. Inspectors and Enforcers weren't allowed to uphold personal relationships, and if anybody found them like this...

"Please just do what you want with me so I can be on my way home." The remark sounded far from a command, Akane's voice trembling ever so slightly, barely noticeable but still able to be heard. The fact that she was shaking in his presence made him want to fuck her right there. But he restrained himself even so. He wanted to see her tears, to see how she looked completely powerless underneath him. "That's good, ask politely and I might be nice to you..." His disdainful comment left her speechless, unaware that this was only the beginning of the ways in which he'd planned to use her to his advantage.

All of a sudden, a hand around her throat caught her off guard, sending her emotions into a new wave of panic. His fingernails brutally dug into her delicate flesh as his palm compressed hard enough to allow no molecule of oxygen to slip through. A whine was all the small inspector could manage, her own hands coming up to pry forcefully at his that suffocated her.

"You can't breathe, can you?" Togane scoffed at her, closing whatever proximity still remained in between them as he forced his tall body against her until her back harshly met the solid surface of the desk, sending an immediate throb to knaw at where she'd hit it. At the same time, her eyes fluttered open momentarily to meet his in a hot flash of concupiscence as she'd never felt before. At this, the male growled heavily, sadistically, his grip tightening crudely until the girl beneath him was nearly purple, coughing so hard she was almost certain there would be blood.

"Good girl." And there it was. The smallest pang of gratification that came every single time she pleased him, except it felt as if it were taking over this time. Her body wasn't letting her keep him out much longer. Too lightheaded and foggy to comprehend much of anything anymore, she hadn't noticed the way he pried her legs apart until he wordlessly slipped two fingers effortlessly past her slick folds, and from there, it was all over.

Throwing her head back, Akane moaned loudly, much to his expectation, her voice filling the empty, unoccupied spaces of their colleagues' desk areas. "Please, stop- Please- Mister...ah- Mister Togane," it felt so wrong, but it also felt so right. "Don't act like you want me to stop because I know you don't." His voice was low and firm but held an air of unwavering slyness as he continued to work his digits in and out of her, stroking her deeper with each re-entry into her tight hole. As he pulled them out, she caught a glimpse of how they glistened in the light of the computer screen, and suddenly felt disgraced with herself, refusing to believe some fucked up part of her was enjoying it. And yet...

"Don't move...let me see how pretty you are..." His whispers seem restless to her ears now, dripping with lecherous desire, suddenly tearing her from the criticisms of herself. His thumb and index finger rest against her slippery folds while her short, exasperated breaths fill the space between them, her neck craning to watch him closely, untrusting of how close he'd come. He stretches her apart as much as the arousal seeping from her entrance would allow him to, admiring the small, gaping hole that formed before him.

How he longed so badly for this moment. She was nearly intoxicating.

The bulge pressing up against the fabric of his pants was becoming harder to ignore. It was nearly throbbing, aching for release. He couldn't wait much longer.

Akane wasn't much far behind, disconcerted by the feeling of being unshielded, open, helpless. The very place she'd had the most confidence in had now become her own personal Hell. Yet it wasn't...horrible. She hated herself for thinking this way, for trying to become numb to even something like this.

Suddenly Togane's voice brings her back to reality.

"So tell me...did I beat him to it?"

The question made her seethe. He's smiling, but she knows that it isn't out of anything except pure torment. It's meant to make her weaker. For him.

What had she done?

"Go to Hell," she spits, and his callous grin that formed shortly thereafter let her know she was already too far gone. His forearms hook beneath her knees to bring her closer to him with a quick, forceful jerk and it's not long before she feels him in between her thighs, massaging the tip of his hard shaft in circles on her swollen clit. It's hot with regret, guilt, shame. But it's also the most intense sensation she'd experienced in a while. "Sakuya, please..." Akane's voice whines desperately now as he observes her pitiful condition, keeping his position static. "Shut up," he utters in a rough, breathy tone, smacking his hand across her mouth in an effort to silence her. No matter how much she tried to tell herself to be more forgiving of her mistakes, the voice inside of her head repeated over and over that this was happening because she let her guard down and trusted someone she shouldn't have.

"Please, just...please..." Akane whimpered in frustration beneath his hand, her voice muffled as she continued to beg him. Taking her by the throat once more, the Enforcer silently lowered his clothed body onto her naked one, his unchaste eyes relishing in the anguish of hers. He enters her without warning, and she can feel herself losing her grip as her tight hole slowly stretches to take his girth as he taints her deeper and deeper. It's painful and she winces underneath him as her vision blurs with a new bout of tears. "Please..." her soft, broken voice repeats once more. "Please what?" Togane merely whispered back, resting his palms on the desk on either side of her head. She could faintly discern the way he smirked at her torment, mocking her as the tears that slid down the sides of her face burned just enough to make her close her eyes. His lips part just enough to release a small breath of air, pushing forward abruptly until his entire length finally disappeared inside of her small body, earning him a loud, sudden sob from the young girl underneath him as her eyes flick open, much to his twisted satisfaction.

He gives her no time to adjust to being filled by him, immediately pulling out and slamming back into her, exhaling sharply with each stroke of his hips. Akane can barely compel herself, falling further into her own pleasure with each move he made, unable to restrain the way it was torturing her. Her eyes closed again, sweaty lips separating as she whined. "Ah- mm- please, stop...ple-" “No...I'm going to keep going until you make a mess all over this floor..." He gruffly informs her and thrusts deeper. Akane nearly shrieks, her arms outstretching to weakly shove at his pelvis that continued to brutalize her delicate flower. "Is that what you want?" Togane asks her with restrained ardor, his hair grazing her cheek. The sounds of skin against skin are the only thing filling the silence in between her quick, staggering moans. "N-No..." she stutters, her eyes darting away from his cold stare. He fucks her harder, faster, and it's becoming difficult to keep herself from coming. "Don't lie to me." The phrase makes her jolt with unsuspected arousal, her hips beginning to push towards him each time he pounded into her. Akane remains silent, biting her lip to keep herself quiet. This is temporary, as her mouth gapes at the sudden sensation of his fingers against her clit, griping at it a few times before rubbing it softly with his thumb. At this, she knows she won't last, and it tears her apart.

"Don't..." she gasps pleasurably, her legs closing around his hand in an effort to stop his motions. It's useless. She knows he can control her as he pleases. Another stroke of his thumb leaves her nearly shaking and she silently curses herself for being so sensitive. "What a filthy girl you turned out to be, trembling and moaning all over my cock..." At this, his fingers tangle in her hair again, forcing her head up enough to where she could watch as he steadily slid in and out of her. She gazes at the sight before her, listening to the way he cussed and groaned—because of her. She can't help but writhe in disguised pleasure beneath him, her mind unable to focus on anything except the feeling of him filling her up, the repetitive, up-and-down pressure on her clit that brought her so close.

"Admit that you like it and I might let you come." Togane goads her breathlessly with his words, his thumbs digging into her lower back to steady her as he bounced her back and forth on the stiffness of his cock. Each time her back rubbed against the desk, she let herself slip further and further away, her moans and whines growing louder until she was unable to hold back anymore.

“I would...never...” she stifled her dirty sounds as she spoke, feeling his hands on her chest once more as he pinched her nipples hard while he fucked her. Akane gasped, her legs involuntarily wrapping around his lower back to bring him in closer despite what she'd just said a second ago. She needed to come in order to think. Right now, she was useless, her brain screaming for her to let go. It was the only way. Or at least, she convinced herself of that. Another flick of her clit with his thumb and the fight was finally over as she felt herself climax all over him, nearly going silent before moaning all at once, her legs quivering.

Togane laughed softly as if he were expecting this all along, pausing his movements to feel her hole convulsing rapidly around his length as she rode out the remainder of her orgasm, grinding her hips against him. "Look at you..." his voice scorned her as if he were upset, but she knew it was exactly what he wanted. And she almost liked it.

She didn't expect him to stop, not until he'd reached his end as well. Her legs uncrossed from around him and she laid there, letting him use her, toy with her to his fulfillment. But he could never truly get enough of her. Not long after, Akane noticed his rhythm started to become sloppy, less focused as he staggered his breaths, husky and ragged, his head tipped back in sheer ecstasy, and she knew what was about to happen.

"Please- not inside, not inside of me, I'm begging you-" a quick, merciless toss of his eyes let her know that it was already too late as she watched him cease all actions, groaning heavily from his chest as he sprayed her inner walls with his impure DNA. She punched his chest as hard as she could, watching as he laughed gruffly at her attempt. He didn't pull out immediately, letting her endure the aftershock of what had just happened a few moments longer. When he finally disconnected their bodies, he grabbed her discarded panties on the floor, wiping himself off with them before throwing them back at her. By that time, she'd already rolled over onto her side, covering her face as she lay naked on the desk. She felt Togane slap one of her exposed cheeks but didn't so much as flinch. Instead, it was his voice that made her recoil: "See you tomorrow, _Inspector_."

And then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was worth it! Feel free to let me know what you think/how I can improve in the comments!


End file.
